headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Linden County criminal 3
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Linden County, Georgia | known relatives = | status = | born = 1987 Date approximated based upon the age of stuntman Brent Bernhard. | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Days Gone Bye" | final appearance = | actor = Brent Bernhard }} The Linden County criminal was a fictional criminal and a minor character featured in the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. He was played by actor/stuntman Brent Bernhard and appeared in the pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye". Biography This unidentified individual was a Caucasian male who appeared to be in his early-mid twenties. Dressed in a plaid shirt and blue jeans, he was one of three armed criminals from Linden County, Georgia, who were on the run from the police. Along with his two male compatriots, the criminal fled from Linden County Sheriff's Department police cruisers down State Route 18, which neared the border of King County. Linden County officials contacted the King County Sheriff's Office for assistance. Sheriff Rick Grimes and deputies Shane Walsh, Leon Basset, and Lam Kendal responded to the call. Shane Walsh laid a spike strip across the highway and then took up a position behind the road block. When the criminals' vehicle crossed the spikes, their tires were shredded, forcing the vehicle to overturn multiple times until finally coming to a stop in a nearby field. The passenger of the car was the first to emerge and exchanged fire with the officers, and succeeded in shooting Rick Grimes, though Grimes was protected by his bulletproof vest. The driver of the vehicle appeared next and both men were gunned down. The third man, crawled out of the vehicle while Shane was attending to Rick. He walked up behind him and shot him in an unprotected area of his back. Shane then shot the man in the chest with a Mossberg 590. Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye Notes & Trivia * * The Linden County criminal is an analog to a similarly unnamed criminal from Cynthiana, Kentucky, who appeared in the first issue of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. * As this individual died some time prior to the onset of the zombie outbreak, he would not have come back as a walker. * The weapon the criminal used is a Colt M1911A1 - .45. Internet Movie Firearms Database; The Walking Dead - Season 1. * Stunt performer Brent Bernhard is also known for his work on the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries and the FOX Network television series Sleepy Hollow. He was also a stunt driver on the "Raving" episode of the MTV series Teen Wolf. Appearances * "Days Gone Bye" - Only actual appearance; dies in this episode. * "Bloodletting" - Referenced by Rick Grimes. See also External Links * References Category:2010/Character deaths